


Can We Get A Dog?

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Hi!!!👋🏾👋🏾👋🏾!! I’m hope you’re doin well!💖💖. I was wondering if I could request #7. “Can we get a dog?” with Angel?
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Kudos: 8





	Can We Get A Dog?

“Mija! Wait!” you yelled as your five year old ran out of the door. 

You chased after her only to come to a complete stop when you saw her standing in front of Angel’s bike in the driveway. He had been working on it all morning while you kept busy in the house. He pulled himself away from the bike and scooped the giggling little girl up into his arms. 

“Papi!” she laughed. “ **Can we get a dog?** ”

Angel looked over to you and smiled before responding. “What did mommy say?”

“She said to ask you.”

Angel laughed before he booped her nose. “You know a dog is a lot of responsibility, baby girl.”

“I know,” she pouted. “I’ll walk it and feed it and water it and play with it! Pleeeaaaaassssseeeee?”

You chuckled from your place on the steps as Angel walked over to you. He placed a kiss on your lips, “Trying to make me the bad guy, hmm?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Angel,” you feigned innocence.

“Sure,” he teased. “Look, I need to run to the store for something. Why don’t you go get dinner started and we’ll be back.” you nodded and headed back into the house while Angel walked away with your daughter.

About an hour had passed before you heard the car door slam signaling their return. You smiled as you heard their hushed voices coming up the steps. You finished making their plates and washed your hands before you went to see why they hadn’t come in.

“Okay, baby girl, you gotta let me tell mommy okay?” you heard Angel say as you made your way to the front door.

“Okay, Papi,” the excitement in your daughter’s voice worried you a bit. You opened the door and froze.

Your husband and daughter looked up at you wide-eyed as a small puppy tugged at Angel’s shoelaces. 

“Okay, now, Y/n,” Angel held his hands up. “I know you probably wanted to talk about it but you know I couldn’t say ‘no’. Could you say ‘no’ to her? Just look at that face.” he pointed to your daughter who just so happened to be looking at you with puppy dog eyes.

You rolled your eyes and sighed before you reached down towards the puppy. “I guess he is cute,” you mumbled as he nipped at your fingers.

“So we can keep him?” your daughter asked.

“Yeah, we can keep him,” you agreed.


End file.
